Midnight
by Ellyphant
Summary: For katarauchiha653719. One minute she's drinking punch and dancing around with the guys. The next she's half naked on the Kazekage's bed...Why do these things always happen to her?


Rose: This is dedicated to katarauchiha653719 for being my 300th reviewer for my story Muse,

Disclaimer: OC's and plot.

Congratulations katara!

P.S: This will be quite long, sorry.

* * *

I pushed some lily-white hair back behind my ear as I glanced around with ice-blue eyes at the festivities,

They really took a Kage's birthday seriously!

Of course we weren't allowed to celebrate Tsunade's birthday and anyone who even mentioned her age was guaranteed a beating, so when Naruto had received an invitation to Gaara's party a week earlier we had no complaints, free food and alcohol? We'd have been mad to miss it,

So he, Sakura and I had agreed to attend, we tried to get the rest of the Rookies to come but they had missions or business so the three of us set off for the three day trek to Suna where we'd been ambushed by Temari and Kankuro barely seconds after entering the gate, and then it happened…

Shopping!

I hated shopping, we had to wear a Kimono for the day festival with a dress underneath for when the night festival started, it made no sense to me to wear the thick clothes in the heat and the thin clothes in the cold but that was the way it was done…Luckily Naruto had to do the same thing minus the dress part,

So here I was, sitting in a chair by the edge of the largest training field which had been turned into a giant dance floor where numerous couples were, Sakura and Naruto being one of them after some coaxing, and a large stage at the far end where Gaara was sitting in a kind of throne, his chin on his hand as his emerald eyes darted around, he was obviously as bored as I was…

I was wearing a deep blue kimono that brought out my pale complexion and bright eyes; the hem was silver as well as the obi and under it I had on the dress with some heels, again, it made no sense but that was the fashion according to Temari, my hair had been pulled up and tied into a plait about half way and then pinned to the back of my head so the ends brushed my shoulders, my lips were red and my eyes were trimmed in blue,

Sakura was wearing something similar but in a very creamy pink hue with a deep pink hem, the edge was decorated with green leafs the went around the ends of her sleeves and the very bottom of the outfit, her hair was too short to do anything with so she'd clipped in some sparkly green barrettes, her lips had been coated in glittery lip-gloss and her eyes surrounded by deep green shadow,

Naruto was wearing a simple male kimono, in orange and trimmed in black of course with black hakama pants beneath, it was hard to get him to wear any other colours, unlike us he had zori sandals…What I would have given for some of those, I hate heels,

I took another sigh and closed my eyes in a slow blink, when I opened them again there was a hand extended in-front of me, following it up I met with some handsome brown eyes "Kankuro?"

"You look bored over here, so I've come to entertain you" he grinned, for once he had no face-paint and was wearing something similar to my blond friend but in black and purple,

With a small smile I let him pull me up and lead me to the dance-floor, I lay my hands on his shoulders and he held my waist gently "what time do we change?" I asked at last "it's been dark for two hours now" around us paper lanterns were used to light the way around the streets,

He shrugged "whenever Gaara decides to change, that's when we do"

"I think he's fallen asleep" I nodded to his brother who was leaning back with his eyes closed, he twisted us around so he could look,

"Nah, he's just pissed off"

"With what?" he smirked,

"You'll see…"

"Now I'm worried" he laughed at me and went to reply when the music changed and he quickly separated,

"See ya, Akina" the brunette saluted me as he backed away "I can't hog you for more than one dance"

"What?"

But he'd already scurried off so I turned away and moved to my foxy friend who was busy stuffing his face with food "hey" he greeted,

"Where's pinkie?"

"Dancing with some Suna guy" he shrugged,

"Wanna dance with me?" I sighed "someone took my chair so now I'm bored **and **standing" he chuckled and took another bite of cake,

"Sure" this time the song was faster so my closest friend and I didn't have to embarrass ourselves by slow dancing, thankfully, we held hands and twisted about though and laughed as we were,

"We're getting a lot of stares" I panted when we slowed down a big, around us people were whispering and pointing,

"Well…You are" he sniggered "the local guys are smitten with you and Sakura, Temari and Kankuro said they would be" I cocked an eyebrow "what? Unusual hair colour, pale skin, from out of village…You're their dream girls" he pretended to swoon and I moved out of the way, he hit the ground with a thump "ow"

"Idiot" I shook my head and started towards an empty seat I saw near the edge of the floor, before I made though I was blocked by a tall, lightly tanned male with brown hair, a little like Kankuro's but so dark that it was almost black and it was longer; I saw a blush spread onto his cheeks as he held his hand out,

_Damnit! Why must my hair be so distinctive?_

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked shyly, I chewed the inside of my cheek,

Finally I sighed "sure…I guess" once more I was led back into the throng of couples, Sakura was dancing with a different Suna boy, Naruto and Kankuro were joking about something with a group of girls, Temari was flirting with a couple guys by the stage and Gaara had opened his eyes and looked as bored as ever,

Another hour passed and I had danced with more boys than I could swing a cat at, unlike my pink haired friend I was **not **enjoying it and was beginning to wonder why I took time off work to spend time with random people, a few of them were nice and I'd even go so far as to say cute, but I quickly learnt the real reason there were so many dances…It was like a blind date!

They'd try flirting, a couple tried to grope my behind, I stood on their foot and quickly put a stop to that, one even started talking about marriage! I actually ran from him which the excuse I was thirsty, I don't think he bought it, and then took refuge beside Temari who was also taking a break, and whenever someone asked me I would tell them I needed a rest as my feet hurt and to ask back later,

"It's so cute!" the blond gushed, she was wearing a deep green kimono with a purple obi, pink lips and green eyeshadow "they all have crushes on you"

"It is **not** cute! I never realised the Kazekage's birthday was being used as an excuse to pick up girls!"

"Yeah, it's always been like this. And they'll keep asking until you've finally chosen someone"

"I'm in for a long night…" I groaned as another boy stepped up.

* * *

Finally, Gaara had decided to change out of his Kimono, a black one with red trim, of course, and into simple black pants, sandals and a black shirt. It was similar to the outfit he'd worn after we'd recovered him from the Akatsuki; all the men had variations of that outfit in different colours but it was relatively the same,

Naruto for instance had an orange top, Kankuro had a purple one. I had an ankle length azure dress with string straps and a low neckline and it was like a second skin until the tops of my hips where it fanned out a little, so under it I wasn't wearing wraps or underwear, along the right leg was a high slit that ended at the top of my thigh and were decorated with two silver chains that kept the two pieces of material together, my shoes were simple heeled wedges to match the dress, I wasn't entirely pleased with my choice, but it was the most 'modest' of all the outfits,

Sakura had a pale pink cocktail dress, the same colour as her kimono, it was strapless and stopped just above her knee, on her feet were some delicate pink peep toes heels,

Temari flashed the most skin of us all, wearing an indigo ankle length gown with a halter-neck, it clung to her hips and showed off her entire back; stopping barely a centre meter from her behind, she too had a slit but hers was on the left leg and had no decorative chains,

"It's the one time a year I get to really 'dress up'" she giggled when Kankuro scolded her for wearing it, I rolled my eyes and took another swig of Sake, thank God I'd was twenty-one, Gaara was twenty-two today but he didn't seem like the type to drink alcohol. Neither was I to be honest but tonight I really needed it,

As I finished my cup a hushed whisper came over the entire floor, looking around I saw the crowd part as a red head made his way towards our little group, when he reached us he looked back at everyone and waved his hand, at their leader's command the music started up once more and people went back to chatting and dancing "happy birthday" Naruto grinned as he clapped Gaara on the back "got any good presents?"

"I've never gotten presents" he replied, Kankuro clicked his fingers,

"Yeah, we should have got you something! Akina, do a dance!"

I gaped up at him "do a what now?"

"You know! Like in the Chunin exams; do a little wiggle!" he started swaying his hips and I leapt up to whack him over the head,

"Those aren't dance moves they're battle stances…And you're doing it wrong!" I placed my hands on my hips and started to thrust it out to one side over and over "like this! You have to pop it!" he mimicked me,

"Whatever…" he laughed as he stopped "they're sexy, so come on! Get up in-front of everyone and do a 'dance'" he even used finger quotes so I hit him again "do it for Gaara!" he pouted when I crossed my arms,

"I don't want her to dance sexily in-front of everyone" the Kage cut in,

"Sure you do" his brother scoffed "would you feel better if you had some water?"

"Oh fine!" I stomped my foot in anger "get me four big vases of water and I'll 'dance'" I copied his finger quotes "just to make you shut up!" he whooped and ran off, I slumped down in my seat,

"Wow, that's the fastest I've ever seen you give up a fight" Sakura said to me,

"I'm not up to fighting with him, giving up is far easier"

"I can't believe you made Anbu with that attitude" she shook her head and sighed,

"Stop saying that!" I ordered, she said it to me at least once a week when I did something 'un-Anbu' like; Temari and Naruto laughed,

At that moment Kankuro came back "c'mon Gaara, you gotta get back in your chair so you have the best view!" the redhead scowled but allowed himself to be led away none the less, I forced myself onto my feet and made my way to the centre of the rapidly clearing dance floor as four volunteers placed four large rust coloured vases at the four corners, they reached my waist they were so tall,

"Aw geeze…" I rubbed my forehead,

"And now!" the puppeteer announced "for the Kazekage's viewing pleasure-" Temari threw an apple at his head "I mean…For all of our pleasure-" she hit him again "I mean…For the sexual-" this time a water jug smashed against his skull "forget it! Just watch the girl dance!" he walked off rubbing his sore spots,

All eyes turned to me but I blocked them out by closing my own, standing with my feet slightly apart I slowly raised my hands above my head, I felt the water in the containers lift out, and with a quick jerk all four streams came crashing behind me, the spray coated my exposed skin and hair, making it glisten in the artificial light of the lanterns,

Next I span on my toes, the water circled around me before spreading out above my head, I threw my body back and landed on my hands and span around on them, keeping my feet pointed, the water followed my movements and continued to twist around my form, the dress fanned around my knees but fluttered gently back to place when I pushed off and landed on my feet again, this time crouched down with my right leg stretch out, I'd completely forgotten about the slit until I heard some whistles and whooping; fighting down a violent blush I slid back into a standing position,

I jutted my hips out and as they went back in my chest was thrust out and then my head, giving the image of a snake, as my head bopped my arms flew forwards and the water dived out to form an arch in-front of me, I stepped through it and twisted quickly, when I came back around I stood with my back facing Gaara but twisted my upper body so I could see him and had both arms outstretched, the water swirled around me, crashing and splashing and making sure to obscure my entire body from view except for a tiny slit that showed my eyes,

Eyes trained on the Kage who had dropped his jaw a little,

As a final move I twitched some fingers and the water danced over my legs, hips, chest and shoulders before running down the arm pointing at the redhead, it flew towards him like a sebon and I saw him tense, sand at the ready by his side but the liquid stopped just short of his nose and beckoned him a little, when he seamed to understand the message and started to stand I whipped my arm back and he fell into his chair in slight shock,

When the crystal liquid was back with me I arched my back and stretched my arms above me where the water followed and crashed into the air and began to rain down in dew drops, once again covering me,

Panting slightly from the effort I heard the crowd cheer and clap, I took a couple bows before collecting the water from the earth and air and placing it back in the vases to be taken away,

As I reunited with my friends I glanced over at Kankuro and Gaara to see that the latter was saying something to the former who looked a little shocked but mostly he looked smug, together the two of them stepped down from the stage and made our way over to us, Sakura was chastising me for being far to seductive and I was arguing back that it's wasn't my fault controlling water uses so much of the body that I look like a pole-dancer without the pole,

"Hey Party-People!" the brunette smirked down at us, I saw a trickle of blood flowing down his temple and over his neck,

"You're bleeding" Naruto pointed it out "you wanna get that checked?"

"Nah, I'm cool. Besides, chicks love blood!"

"Girls like scars" Temari corrected, ignoring the 'chicks' comment, he cursed and quickly grabbed a napkin to stem the flow because Sakura refused to heal it; saying he deserved it, I giggled,

Then a hand entered my line of sight, a pale hand with long fingers, like I'd done with other such gestures, I followed it up to a face, a frowning face with perfect features and beautiful jewel coloured eyes with red bangs falling in-front of them, surrounded by thick black rings and with a tattoo above the left orb "Gaara?"

"I'm sick of watching you dance with every man here but me" he ground out, I crossed my legs "well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"Aren't you going to ask me something?" I replied coyly, I saw him fight down an angry flush to his cheeks; Gaara wasn't used to being challenged,

"Dance with me!"

"That sounded like a demand…Didn't that sound like a demand?" I turned to his sister, who was playing with a strand of her hair,

She nodded "yup, that sounded like a demand alright"

The Shadow of Wind sighed loudly from his nose "will you dance with me?" he finally forced out,

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" I lay my hand into the palm of his and let him lead me to the dance-floor where other couples backed away as if feeling the annoyance rolling off their leader, he held my waist similar to his brother though his fingers dug into me slightly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we swayed "so how did you like my dance?" I asked, giggling for what felt like the millionth time that night,

"It was good" he replied quietly "Kankuro was right, your battle stances are sexy. If I'd been paying more attention to your battle in our first Chunin exams then I would have noticed sooner and forbidden you from doing it in-front of everyone"

I flushed lightly at hearing him call my battle style 'sexy' so casually "well…Um…How are you enjoying your birthday?"

"It's bearable" he replied, looking down at me, I noticed his eyes weren't focused on my face but just a little bit south, following his gaze I saw that my gown had slipped to reveal a dip at the top of my cleavage,

"Oops" I blushed but he stopped me when I tried to fix it,

"Leave it" he ordered, pulling me closer, my cheeks reddened a tiny bit more but as he said it the song ended,

"Hehe…Thanks for the dance Gaara" I tried to pull back only to have his grip tighten "Gaara?"

"You're going to dance with me again" I glanced over at the tables where a group of girls were fanning themselves and staring at us,

"I'm not sure your fan-girls would like that" I replied,

He snorted "like I care, the same could be said for your fan-boys" beside the girls there was a similar group of guys, I chuckled,

"Wouldn't it be cute if the members of the two groups got together?" the corners of the Kage's lips turned up in a small smile "what about Matsuri? She's been begging for a dance all night!"

"Matsuri is merely my former student, I don't feel the way she does for me. She's just a friend" I cocked my head,

"She'll be sad to hear that, shame, she's really sweet"

"She's…One…Want…" he whispered,

"Huh? Sorry I zoned out there for a second. What did you say?" I blinked bright blue eyes up at him,

"Nothing…"

I removed my hand from his shoulder and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear "sorry Gaara, I'm really thirsty. Would you mind if we stopped?" he shook his head, crimson locks bouncing, and led me back to our group. We didn't make it halfway before the male was mobbed by girls begging for a dance and I was separated from him and had to walk back on my own, giggling as I went,

"Hey" Kankuro grinned "noticed you had two dances there" I grinned,

"Yeah, till he got ambushed" he chuckled,

"Oh hey, me and Temari thought up a great last minute gift for our little bro, would you help us set it up in his room?"

"Can't the others-"

"We would have asked Naruto but he's a little…Drunk…Right now" the brunette pointed to the blond who was snoring on the snack table, I sighed,

"Sure I'll help. Lead the way"

* * *

"So what's this gift you got?" I asked as we filed up the stairs to the last two floors of the Kazekage tower where Gaara and his siblings lived,

"You'll see" his brother replied "it's…Complicated" I furrowed my brow as he and Temari giggled, I noticed she was holding a bag of some kind but I couldn't see what was in it,

Ninja instincts kicked in and I grew worried "here, this is Gaara's room" a door was pushed open to reveal a large bedroom, along the opposite wall there were wide windows and in the centre was a door that led to a balcony, a mirrored wardrobe was beside it with a chest of drawers next to that, to my left was a king sized, four poster bed draped in red sheets with white pillows all with the 'sand' insignia in the corner of the material in black, there was a black desk in the right bottom corner covered in papers and other such things and next to it was the bathroom,

I whistled "nice! Maybe I should be aiming to become a Kage too!" they laughed "so what do you need me to do?"

I wasn't expecting it, so when Kankuro spun around and flicked his hands it was too late to notice the chakra strings on the ends of his fingers, a second later wooden arms wrapped around me to hold me in place and stem my chakra,

"Gotcha!" he cheered,

"Oh God Sakura's right, how **did** I make Anbu?"

"Don't worry, happens to the best of us" the brunette consoled, I rolled my eyes "she's all yours Temari" he waved as he left the room, though the puppet remained to keep me restrained,

"I **will **hurt you when this is over" I promised, she shrugged,

"It'll be worth it" reaching around my back she unzipped my dress and let it drop to the floor before removing my shoes and pulling my hair out of it's do so that it curled down my back towards my waist "wow, you have a great body!"

"Really?" I gushed "oh thanks! Cause Sakura always…SHUT UP AND UNTIE ME!"

She shooed my outburst away "you'll be thanking me tomorrow" from the bag she pulled out a blindfold which covered my eyes a moment later, I felt something fluttering by my ear and every time I tried to shake it off it only annoyed me more,

Next something silky was wrapped around my breasts before the same thing was done around my lower hips; my arms were tied behind my back with chakra restraining rope "I repeat what I said earlier…I'm going to hurt you! BADLY!"

She merely giggled as I was dropped onto the bed "have fun!" she called before I heard the door shut,

"I knew I shouldn't have come to this party…"

* * *

I counted the minutes in my head, so far I'd been in the room for seventy-six and judging by the sounds outside the party was beginning to die down,

_Good! Then I can be untied and LEAVE!_

My anger had long since vanished to be replaced with boredom "the least they could have done was let me see and given me a movie or something!"

Footsteps echoed outside the room and the door opened "what the…"

"Gaara? Oh thank goodness! UNTIE ME! My legs have cramped!"

"Why are you on my bed half naked?"

"Ask your brother and sister, I played no **willing** part in this" he sighed and stepped closer, I heard a 'thunk' and assumed he'd placed his gourd on the floor or something, the thing beside my head fluttered again as Gaara removed my blindfold "thanks" but he wasn't listening and was reading a little card attacked to the side of the material "what's that?"

"A tag" he replied simply, I felt a vein throb on my forehead,

"Well obviously!" reaching out he took my arm in his hand and pulled me off the bed, I let out a moan like cry as my muscles stretched "oh GOD! I am never sitting like that for seventy-six minutes **ever again**!"

He walked me over to the mirror on the door of his wardrobe; there I could see what had happened to me, around my chest was a foot wide piece of red silk that had been tied in an elaborate bow at the front, while the silk around my hips was some kind of very-mini skirt and tied like a sarong at the side "do you want to know what the tag says?"

"Yes, yes I do!" I replied, still staring at my reflection, the red contrasted my pale skin even better than the deep blue "I should wear red more often…" I mused quietly "I like it!"

"_Dear Gaara, our favourite baby brother_" he began "_please do enjoy this gift we've gotten for you, she's yours to do whatever you want until the end of your birthday, from Temari and Kankuro. Hugs and kisses_"

"I. Will. Kill. Them!" I ground out, my anger reborn "how long have they been planning this?"

"Not very, considering they didn't know you were coming until you'd arrived"

"Damn it! This is kidnapping!"

The redhead spun me around and crashed our chests together "would you like me to untie you?"

"Please" he ran his fingers down my arm, leaving goose-bumps in his wake, and over my back before trailing them down my spine to my wrists where he quickly pulled the knot apart and I brought my hands back round to my front and flexed my abused muscles and joints "they should have tied me to the bed if they didn't want me to run, I'd at least be less stiff!" I tried to move away from the Kage "I'm borrowing your clothes-" he yanked me back "hey! What the…?"

"You heard what the tag said" he smirked in amusement "you're mine until my birthday ends"

I craned my neck to glance at the clock on his bedside table; it was eleven-thirty "hehe…Wanna play scrabble?"

He didn't answer and instead crashed his lips to mine "I want to play with you" he breathed when he pulled back, I was in a daze until I felt the bed under me and blinked up at the redhead as he crawled on-top of me,

His long fingers slowly slid a piece of silk from the bow over my breasts and slipped it from under me easily before tossing it behind him and doing the same to the other piece around my hips, leaving me bare beneath him, my milky white skin was illuminated by the moon shining in through the window on my left,

Gaara straddled me and tugged off his shirt, my azure orbs widened; Gaara wasn't muscular, not at all, he was toned. His stomach was flat but not defined and his chest and arms were thin but not without a thin layer of muscle under the skin, his back was hard and rippled when I touched him, years of carrying the heavy gourd of sand had done that, I blinked as I realised there was a single scar marring his pale complexion,

I blushed as I understood what he wanted to do "um…Maybe we should-" he silenced me with another kiss and this time I melted into it, his hands planted themselves on either side of my head, I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he jerked back quickly,

"Why did you do that?"

I shrugged "well…It didn't seem like you were going to-"

"I didn't know I was supposed to!" I cocked my head to one side,

"Haven't you ever kissed anyone before?" he scowled,

"I know we're supposed to press our lips together, I didn't know I was supposed to lick them too!" he seemed to be getting upset at the realisation of his lack of knowledge,

"We don't have to…But when you lick someone's lip it means you want them to open their mouth, when they do that you can push your tongue into their mouth or vice versa"

He grimaced "disgusting!"

"This coming from the man who carries bloody sand around with him? In the literal sense" he rolled his emerald eyes "at least try it"

He relented and initiated another kiss, this time he licked my lips and I parted them for him, I felt his tongue hover around my teeth before I ran mine over his and he jumped but continued, I buried one hand into his hair and lay the other on his shoulder, he kept his hands where they were,

I pressed my mouth a little harder onto his and he responded by pushing me into the pillows and thrusting his tongue near enough to the back of my throat, I gagged lightly and he pulled away panting with a string of saliva connecting us "how was it?" I asked,

"I liked it" he growled, I giggled,

"Knew it!"

Sitting up on my elbows I pecked his lips once more before kissing the corner of his mouth and then his jaw, slowly working my way down to his shoulder and then his chest, I had to wriggle a little to reach because the Shadow of Wind refused to budge but eventually I found his nipple, flicking it with my tongue before I nipped it,

I was forcefully shoved back into our original position with Gaara glaring down at me "I can kiss other places?"

I nodded "sure"

His eyes darted around my body, I blushed lightly as they lingered on my breasts but he by-passed them and shifted down so he was lying over my hips "I gave you this…" he muttered after running his tongue over a scar on my right hip-bone "in the Chunin exams when I pinned you to that tree" he kissed it next "can I bite you?"

I was silent for a moment before I opened my mouth "o…Kay…I guess" beside the scar he sunk his teeth into my flesh, just hard enough to draw a few drops of blood which he lapped up, I frowned as it began to bruise almost as soon as he'd moved away "that's going to hurt tomorrow"

He smirked devilishly "you'll tolerate it"

"Still not an excuse" I growled under my breath, he moved back up to nuzzle my neck "jerk" he chuckled but ignored the comment otherwise,

The next thing I knew he was dragging his tongue across my collar bone and down to my chest "what about these?" he nodded to my mounds "what can I do with these?"

"Um…You can touch them…I suppose…Kiss them…Um…Geeze this is embarrassing!"

He licked the side of one "what are they for?"

"I think that's a topic for another day…" I flushed deep red,

_WHY DOESN'T HE KNOW THIS! DID THEY REALLY NEVER GIVE HIM THE BIRDS AND THE BEES TALK?_

Swiftly I felt him kiss the pearl, in an instant it went from flat to erect, he stared at them curiously and turned his attention to the other one, using his hand he covered it and began to massage it, I moaned quietly and his lips stretched into a grin, not a smirk, a **grin** "you like it when I touch them?" I nodded "good…" he started kissing them both and even bit down a few times into the flesh, though not hard enough to leave a mark like before "I like these…" he stated after a while as he rubbed them "what else can I do with them?"

"Why don't you just…Try different things and see?" I shrugged,

"I can do what I want with them? You're giving them to me?"

"Uh…" before I could answer he kissed me and then went back to licking and biting my chest "I wouldn't say I'm giving them to you…More like…Lending them" he scowled,

"But I want them!"

"But they're kinda…Attached to me!" I argued, he rolled his eyes,

"Don't care" he said simply before pulling back and tugging off his pants and underwear in one movement, I squeaked and covered my eyes "what's wrong?"

"I've never seen a naked man before"

"I've never seen a naked woman before tonight. Why are you covering your eyes?" he grabbed my wrists to try and pry my hands away but I held fast,

"This is getting awkward…" peeking out through my fingers I saw him glaring down at me angrily "hehe…" sneaking a glance at the clock I saw there were only fifteen minutes until his birthday was up,

Using my moment of distraction he pulled my arms back and pressed down between my legs "you smell nice…" he purred in my ear, I wriggled nervously,

"You know what to do right?"

"Of course" he tugged on my ear lobe "I know the mechanics of sex…I've just never put it into practice"

"That explains so much…" I hummed "…But wait, you have a lot of girls after you-"

"Sex is an expression of emotional attachment to another person" his breath was hot on my ear "I only want to express that feeling with one person"

"If the next word out of your mouth isn't 'you' I think I might cry…" I smiled up at him,

He scoffed "of course I'm going to say 'you'. I'd have thrown you out on your ass otherwise"

"Nice to know you care" I droned,

"That's why I became so upset when you danced in-front of near enough the entire village, and when you went with every boy there but me!" I blinked, was he jealous? "I'll make sure every other male in this village knows that you're mine by the time this night is through"

_Oh god…That was such a turn on!_

"Er…I think it's my turn" I said, he furrowed his brow "to kiss and nip you I mean…You've been doing that to me for a while so I think I should repay you"

He didn't move but I was able to gently push him onto his back and lean over him, he watched me with a hint of curiosity in his eyes but mostly it was lust, slowly I trailed soft kisses down his neck and chest towards his stomach "what're you doing?" he asked finally as I pressed my lips to the skin just above the red curls,

"I've never done this before, so I'm sorry if it's bad…" I babbled "but Ino said guys like this kind of thing…So…" I stopped and sunk my mouth onto his erect member, the action caused him to take a sharp in-take of breath and raise his lower body slightly,

"It's warm…" he muttered,

_Oh shit…How did she say to do this?_

I couldn't remember the instructions so I just improvised, bobbing my head up and down and rubbing my muscle across the pulsing vein before nibbling at the tip, when I sunk back down after a minute or so I heard Gaara growl loudly and his shaft stiffened "stop…" he ordered, his voice strained and cracking, I sat back and wiped my mouth, he panted a little bit before trying to speak again "I won't release there" I covered my mouth and blushed shyly "at least not yet…" he finished before pulling me on-top of him and rolling us over,

Obviously feeling more confident; the redhead slipped two fingers down between my legs and began to rub, I moaned and tangled my fingers into his hair, not a moment later I felt his head descend "ah…You don't have to-"

He licked me!

"AH!" I bucked my hips "G…Gaara!"

"You're all wet…" he stated "that's normal I assume?" I nodded "then are you ready?" I nodded again and he crawled away, I followed him back to the head of the bed and under the covers where he proceeded to slip between by thighs,

"It hurts the first time" I whispered; he cocked his head, ruby locks bouncing, so I elaborated "for me it will…I doubt you'll feel anything"

"Then I'll be quick" he replied "where do you want me to hold you?"

"Whatever feels comfiest to you" so he gripped my waist with one hand and used the other for balance beside my shoulder "whenever you're ready…" I let the sentence hang,

He waited a few seconds before sighing deeply and thrusting forwards, he ripped through me in one movement causing me to arch my back and scream, the redhead shifted a little and when I'd managed to crack open my eyes I saw his nose had wrinkled "I smell blood…" he growled,

I took some deep breaths before answering "that…that's normal" he didn't look convinced "really…It's completely…normal…you can move now…If you want…"

I watched as the muscles on his chest and arms rippled as he pulled out of my body before I had to take his entirety again, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and dug my nails into his skin as a stinging sensation crawled over me before it slowly vanished to be replaced with a tingling one instead,

I noticed with some curiosity that Gaara wasn't wearing his sand armour, whether it was because the activity would cause it to become obsolete or because he felt safe within his own room in his bed I didn't know, I just knew that I felt giddy because I was one of the few privileged people to touch the mans real skin,

A moan escaped my lips and just as it did the male kissed me, our teeth clashed together due to his erratic movements but it was still wonderful,

"G…Gaara!" he set his jaw tight when I raised my hips and he drove in deeper, a low growl echoed in his throat and he hit me harder "oh…!"

Chest against chest, stomach against stomach and our legs and arms wrapped around each other, granted one of my best friends, best friends wasn't who'd I'd been dreaming about doing this with, but that person was being slowly replaced by a handsome fiery redhead with eyes like crystal,

His mouth found my ear and I was shocked to hear a small noise of pleasure emit from it "Akina…" he groaned quietly,

I would have never known Gaara to be this vulnerable, he'd dropped all the walls he used in public and was allowing me to see what he was really like, no armour, no sand, just him; a sweet, tender, caring young man that just wanted to do the best he could for everyone,

I hugged him closer and kissed his cheek, in my stomach I could feel a coil tightening…I was close, he must have felt the change in my body language because he suddenly started to move even faster, digging his fingers into my waist and practically ripping the pillow by my head as he struggled to keep going, sweat rolled down his forehead and over his chest, my body was glistening in the moonlight shining in through the window

"Ah…Ah…" I panted "G…Gaara! Oh…"

"Hn…" he moaned and his eyes rolled back a little,

My back arched and my toes curled into the duvet "GAARA!" I screamed finally, he slammed in one final time and released at the same time as me, letting out a roar as he did; when it had passed I flopped back onto the mattress, the redhead lowered himself down onto me and lay his chin between my breasts "Gaara…?" my voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper,

He pulled out and slid onto his side so his back was facing the windows, I rolled over so I was facing him, my eyes drooped slightly and I struggled to contain a yawn, as I was dozing off I felt his fingers trace my face lightly before I succumbed to sleep.

…Just as the minute hand hit the twelve.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a jerk, still in the same position as the previous night; blinking tiredly at the redhead across from me who already had his eyes open and was glaring at something I couldn't see,

"Get out" he growled, inching closer to me, I shut my heavy lids when he rested a hand on my hip and used his other arm to support his weight "now!"

"But Sakura and Naruto are looking for her" I heard Temari argue "what are we supposed to tell them?"

"She's sleeping" the Kage snapped irritability "now out!"

"Alright, alright…geeze, you're grouchy in the morning…" the door slammed just as Gaara threw a ball of sand at where his sister had been standing,

Next I felt him slide his palm up my side and cup a breast "those are mine" I muttered quietly, fighting off a smile,

"Not any more" he replied, I peered at him through my lashes to see that he was smirking victoriously,

"Jerk…" I whispered, tugging the covers from my waist up to my shoulders, luckily Temari wouldn't have seen anything, not that it would have mattered since she'd seen me the night before when she stripped me,

_I still need to get her back for that! Kankuro too!_

"I need clothes" I continued, opening my eyes fully "could you go to my room and get them?"

"No" my bed-mate answered easily,

With a sigh I rolled my orbs "I have to leave eventually…"

He pushed me onto my back and leaned over me "but you'll be coming back" he purred,

"Hmm" I hummed as he began to suck my neck "is that so?"

"Yes…My Lady Kazekage"

* * *

Rose: I finally finished it! OMG!

Sorry it took so long, hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
